


Free

by cowardsandheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardsandheroes/pseuds/cowardsandheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the creative bingo challenge at beacon_hills on lj; prompt was 'free'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> written for the creative bingo challenge at beacon_hills on lj; prompt was 'free'

They were standing in front of Scott's open locker when a senior pushed the baggie into Stile's hands and whispered, almost too low to hear, "This'll help. With your mom."

Scott had given the senior a strange look as he took off towards the exit and Stiles just stared at the baggie, a mix of amusement and horror twisting his features.

"What is it?" Scott asked and Stiles grinned, huge and bright, shook his head at Scott and stuffed the baggie into his backpack.

A week later Stiles dragged Scott out to the old wreck where abandoned cars were dumped for scrap metal and found the one that looked the least likely to fall apart on them.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, breath wheezy in the dusty air of the wrecking yard, dirt swirling up around their feet as they strolled through the lot.

"Just get in the car dumbass. I was not going to do this at my house—or yours. This is the best place. No one's here, and we won't get caught."

"Okay," Scott agreed, because he always did, and climbed into the car after Stiles and pulled the door shut behind him. It nearly fell off the hinges and he breathed out a sigh of relief when all it did was hang crooked in the frame, rusty hinges nearly dead but enough to hold on for just a bit longer.

Scott actually objected, going to grab the baggie from Stiles to toss out the window. "No!" Scott yelled, face red and eyes wide in shock. Stiles smacked his hands away. "Come on," he said, shaking the baggie in the air. He was the cop's kid, not Scott, and he had no problem with it.

"Stop it," Stiles hissed when Scott tried to lunge for the bag again. "He said. He said it would help, Scott. And maybe it will, maybe it won't. But I miss her so much. I can't... For one minute can't I just feel like my life isn't falling down around me?"

Scott stared at his friend, shocked into silence, before reaching over in the small space and clumsily grabbing at Stiles until he had him locked in a full body hug. "Okay," he said. "It's okay."

It wasn't, it never really was again, but this was all they had at that moment, an illegal joint and each other in the backseat of a car that looked as broken and ready to fall apart as Stiles felt. It was enough.

Scott pulled the joint from the baggie and then just stared at it, at Stiles. "Uh, dude? How the hell are we supposed to light it?"

Stiles's mouth dropped open and then he was laughing, the sound suffocating and loud in the small space. "Oh my God," he said. "I totally forgot."


End file.
